To Steal, Or to Steal a Kiss
by HKrisH
Summary: Shego is on the job, but then she finds a little treat waiting for her when she gets to her objective. Kigo. One-shot. Based off of DeviantART's 8Aud8's drawing KP-kigo.


_Tok, tok, tok..._

I can hear them... The foot steps of whoever is guarding this vault... I'm only inches away from the exit point of this vent, but how do I get out without alerting the guard...  
"So what's in that vault anyway?" Wait.. I know that voice. So I get a little closer to the dark opening in the vent and look down. I don't see anyone...  
"They didn't say." I gasp quietly. Is it-! "They only said that it was top secret and could definitely change the way the military works." It is! Ha! This is great!  
Into my line of view I see the very edge of fiery red tresses. All I can do is snicker inwardly. Oh this is going to be _sooo_ much fun... But what to do about-  
"Military, huh?" Eh... Great... So as usual she _did_ drag him along... Doesn't she know by now that he is just a useless appendage? This shouldn't take too much effort, though..  
Very carefully I open the vent. Not even a creak as I gently pull it up and set it quietly down next to me. I dig through my ankle pouch, until I grasp a small, ivy green ball. At least this time Dr. D tried to personalize my smoke bombs... I roll my eyes as I watch both of the guards carefully, waiting until the very moment when both are- Now! I throw the smoke bomb and in an instant smoke just pours out of the little thing, nearly filling the entire room. Alright, I don't have long before it fades! I dive out of the vent as my adversaries are distracted by the light coughing the smoke causes them. Landing on my hands and flipping to the doorway of the room, I lean against the automatic door as the typical _woooosh_ sounds. As quickly as the smoke appeared, the ventilation from the room outside pulls the smoke from the room and everything is clear.  
"Hey there, Kimmie..." My voice sounds a little sultry, considering the circumstances..  
"Shego!" Both Ron and Kim shout at the same time. Ron seems to fall into a crouch; as if that would intimidate me...  
"Try it, ya moron!" I taunt the boy as Kim also falls into her own defensive stance.  
"I can take her, KP! I can do-" He begins to charge at me, running faster and faster, the little hairless rodent almost flying out of his pocket and just as he is about to collide- I take a step to the left, slam my hand on the door controls and seal the room.  
"Shego-" Kris starts, but I only laugh as I jump and push off from the wall and right back into the vent. I shuffle my feet to make it sound as though I could be anywhere within the shaft. I imagine her face right now; looking around at the different vent systems running through the room. The thought makes me chuckle low and deviously to myself and that as well sounds through out the whole thing.  
"C'mon, Shego!" Her voice calls out. What is that I hear? Desperation? Anxiety? Heh heh... This is all too fun...  
"Try and find me, Princess!" My voice reverberates throughout the system. I look though another opening and watch her,turn around and looking in various places. I'm just above her, but she doesn't know it... Isn't that just... hmmm... I chuckle once more and she turns with a little more ferocity. Ron is banging at the door.  
"KP! KP! I can't get in!" Kim looks at the controls to the door.  
"Not going to work, Pumpkin.. Crushed the controls..." I can hear a light growl in the back of Kim's throat.  
"Shego..." She starts. "Just come out here..." I groan a little. This is no fun...  
The vent cover falls to the ground with an angry clang as it slides across the floor and my feet hit the ground next with an almost imperceptible _thud_. Just as she is about to turn around, my arms wraparound her; one around her waist and another loosely around her neck as I pull her too me. "You just love you ruin my fun, don't you Kimmie..."  
"Only from time to time, Shego..." Her tone smooths out. A gloved hand starts to shift and I don't flinch when it reaches up and gently caresses my cheek. The arm around her neck loosens and the hand moves to caress her cheek as well. The arm around her waist tightens to pull her even closer. From her touch I can feel my cheeks burn with the slightest of warmth, but I can see the obvious tone of red that shades her beautiful cheeks. "How long do you think we can lock him out this time?" I ask as my voice drops in tone. I use a seductive voice that I reserve only for moments like this. She nearly melts in my arms.  
"As long as you like..." All I can do is grin inwardly. I lean down to the side of her head and bring my lips across her ear. I whisper in low as I kiss her neck.

"Always good to hear, Kimmie..."


End file.
